1. Field
The invention relates to transferring pedalling data of a bicycle wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pedalling measurement refers to measuring various parameters from a pedalling action with a bicycle of bicycle-like apparatus. The measurement may be utilized in various products relating to sports, exercise, medicine, bicycles, or exercise cycles, for example. As sensors carrying out pedalling measurements are often remotely located from user interface units, such as wrist or handlebar-fixed devices, a wireless communication is very useful means for transferring pedalling data between a sensor and a user interface unit. Therefore, it is useful to develop technology of wireless communication in transferring pedalling information.